


Now We're In Love

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drunk Bellamy Blake, Drunk Clarke Griffin, F/M, Not really angsty, bellarke AU, but a lot of sexual tension, college bellarke, drunk bellarke, excessive sexual tension, like magnetic sexual tension, modern day bellarke, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Prompt: Had a crush on Bellamy after seeing him in my class, strategically attended a party I knew he’d be at, approached him and said “hey, you’re in my psych class” and his drunk ass responded with “yeah, you’re hot as fuck” and now we are in love.This is based off a tweet by user @SADAFZARGARPUR I feel like it's necessary to throw that out there. Also, might I mention that the prompt is the exact tweet and that the rest of the storyline is my own.





	Now We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts).



> Well, this fic is for Dani my merwife or whatever. It was her idea to write this fic. I love you Dani and I hope you like it as well as anyone else reading this. Enjoy this cute little fic. Some of it seems really OOC, but really considering s5 of the 100 who really cares? Also throwing it out there that I'm taking prompts if anyone wants a certain fic written I'm trying to write more and I'm trying to get out of this writer's block I've got going so I'm trying to write more to improve my writing. Leave comments or tweet at me @thand100feels I really do enjoy your feedback. 
> 
> xx

“Oh shut up Clarke, you are _so_ into him.” Raven nudged Clarke earning an aggressive nudge in return.

Clarke rolled her eyes taking another sip of water to wash down her sandwich. “I just think he’s...attractive.”

“Whatever you say, Clarke.” Raven rolls her eyes continuing to pick at the plate of fries laid out in front of her.

“Who is Clarke _so_ into?” Harper took a seat across from Raven and Clarke, setting her salad in front of her.

Raven flashed her eyes in the broad man’s direction, sitting only a few tables away with his head buried in some book on Greek Mythology. He was definitely attractive and from what it was worth he definitely seemed like Clarke’s type.

“Oh my god. _Him_?” Harper’s voice was loud enough that a few people around them turned to see what was going on. Raven and Clarke both sat up straight, both of their eyes narrowed on Harper.

Leaning forward Harper lowered her voice. “That’s Octavia Blake’s older brother.”

“Octavia Blake? As in the head of that crazy emo sorority? Don’t they like worship Satan?” Raven scanned the cafeteria until her eyes landed on Octavia and her friends all in the corner of the student union mumbling simultaneously.

“Yes, _that_ Octavia Blake.” Harper exchanged an awkward look with Clarke once more before turning to catch another glimpse of Octavia’s brother. “His name is Bellamy Blake, he’s here getting his bachelors in History.”

“Harper, why do you know all this?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at Harper. Since she’d gotten with Monty all her time was spent studying, working out, or getting laid. Aside from the few spontaneous times in the week that she’d decide to join the rest of them in their chaos.

“I started boxing and he’s one of the trainers.” Harper flashed a wink in Clarke’s direction, her lips pressed into a line to mask the growing smile on her face. “I also know that one of Monty’s friends is his roommate and is throwing a birthday party at their apartment tonight.”

“Oh, we’re going.” Raven didn’t even hesitate to respond. She immediately pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Wells. “And don’t even try to argue Clarke. You’re going too.”

Clarke rolled her eyes taking another bite out of her sandwich. She was going to see him. Outside of psychology. Tonight. What would she do? What would she say? What would she wear?

“Clarke.” Raven stared at Clarke’s blank expression, waving her hand in front of her face until she broke her train of thought. “Clarke. Let’s go. If we get home now we can get ready and actually eat before the party.”

Clarke stood up slowly following behind Raven and Harper as they made their way through the student union. While walking through the large room towards the exit she locked eyes with Bellamy only long enough for her to feel all the blood rush to her cheeks. She felt her mouth grow dry beneath his gaze, completely incapable of taking her eyes off him even after he looked away.

The rest of the walk home was numbing, she didn’t hear a single thing Raven or Harper said and really she didn't care. She couldn’t get her mind off him. Clarke was completely and undoubtedly into him, whether she truly wanted to admit it or not.

What wasn’t there to like about him? He was the finest man she’d ever seen. He had amazing hair, the most ravishing freckles perfectly painted across his cheeks, he had the best body, he was tall, and he was just plain distracting.

It’d only been a month since the Fall semester started, but every time she ended up sitting near Bellamy she couldn’t quite focus on the lecture. Really he was taking a toll on her education and if she didn’t do something about it she’d find herself in a deep hole.

Clarke lied back on her bed letting out a loud sigh as she contemplated her options in her head. “What do I wear?” she yelled just loud enough so Harper and Raven could hear her from their rooms.

“Hold on.” Raven came charging into her room digging through her closet for options. Clarke didn’t even bother to sit up and watch she knew better than to intervene when Raven was involved.

“Okay, let’s see.” Raven set down a hanger beside Clarke. “I really like this black dress. It hugs your curves so perfectly. It’s knee length, not too formal, you can pair it with that a longer sweater to make it more casual.”

Clarke sat up taking a look at the small black dress. She bought it for her birthday, but never ended up wearing it because Finn told her that dresses like that weren’t meant for girls like her. And ever since she’d never had the heart to wear it.

Raven took in Clarke’s sad expression, her heart softly clenching in her chest. “Or we have this very cute bodysuit that you can pair with those jeans that just make your-”

“Raven.” Clarke smiled as she stared down at her options. If she wanted to make an impression she’d need something hot. “I’ll wear the dress.” She held it up in front of her running her fingers along the hemline.

“Good. It’s been in your closet for far too long and I’ll be damned if you don’t wear that thing at least once.” Raven smiled to herself once more before turning back towards her closet. “And you better wear these with that dress.”

Raven held out a pair of Clarke’s extremely uncomfortable but absolutely beautiful stilettos. She let out a loud groan as she took them from her.

“Even if things don’t work out for you with this Bellamy guy you’ll get laid for sure.” Raven flashed a wink to Clarke before making her way out of her room.

Clarke pulled out her phone scrolling through some missed messages until she stopped at one from Wells.

_Wells: Heard you were getting laid tonight. Be safe._

_Clarke: Shut up._

Wells and Raven had been trying to set her up since they got together. She’d given up hope on dating since Lexa left her for Costia. Really she’d had enough of being played. She was better off focusing on school anyway.

But really the thought of being with Bellamy didn’t seem so bad. He didn’t seem like other guys. And maybe that was what drew her to him. Really he was just a big, beautiful nerd with dorky glasses and untamable hair.

After getting dress Clarke checked herself out in the mirror once more running her hands down her dress. Taking a deep breath she threw on her sweater making her way into the living room.

“Are we going to eat now?” Clarke sat back on the sofa, her figure falling into the fluffiness of their couch cushions.

“No. Monty says there’ll be food there,” Harper yelled from her room.

“Clarke, Wells is outside, ring him in.” Raven popped out of the room long enough to check Clarke out. “Damn, you look good.”

Clarke rolled her eyes pulling herself off the couch and towards the door to let Wells in. Upon opening the door Wells stood with a large smirk on his face, slightly hidden behind a small bouquet of flowers.

Wells stepped through the doorway and into their apartment walking directly towards the small vase placed in the corner of the kitchen. He pulled out the old dead flowers immediately replacing them with a new set of Roses and Sunflowers.

Raven wasn’t really the flower type, she always said they were a waste of money since they always ended up dying but that never stopped Wells. He knew deep down she loved the smell of them, he always caught her in the kitchen shamelessly smelling them while she waited for her coffee to be made.

Wells was usually the one to take care of them until they withered away in their sad, pathetic death slowly turning brown as the petals began to slowly fall off. But he was always sure to replace them before they got too bad.

“More flowers.” Clarke leaned her back against the counter in their kitchen watching Wells as he spread out the flowers so they filled the vase. This was the kind of relationship she wanted, she wanted someone to be that in love with her. But maybe she'd never have that.

“Of course.” Wells turned towards her, biting down on his tongue to mask his growing smile. “You clean up nice.”

“You’re damn right she does.” Raven made her way towards Wells flashing Clarke a slight smirk as she buried herself into Wells’ side. “Wish I could take credit, but this was all her.”

Wells pressed a kiss to Raven’s head giving her waist a gentle squeeze. They’d been dating for about a year and they couldn’t be happier. After Finn broke her heart they’d become great friends, eventually leading them to the thriving relationship that they had now.

“And you.” Wells looked Raven once over, his mouth slightly parted as he took in her beauty. “You look-”

“Gross. Can you not?” Clarke raised an eyebrow as she broke the two out of their trance. “Anyways. We should get going now, shouldn’t we?”

“Someone’s in a rush, don’t you think?” Raven smirked back at Clarke, a challenging look in her eyes. She tightened her arms around Wells’ waist, the both of them basking at the moment.

“Monty just texted me and told us to come up.” Harper walked out with her eyes narrowed on her phone. “They’re on the top floor, let’s go.”

Harper, Raven, Wells, and Clarke filed into the half-full elevator cramming between other college students. Clarke wasn’t the party type, she’d been to a few but for the most part, she’d always found herself too busy to go to parties. It wasn’t really her scene. But this was a must.

Upon making her way into the elevator she was satisfied to know that she wasn’t as overdressed as she thought she’d be. She wasn’t completely out of place, at least not yet.

She was immediately greeted by Monty who pulled her into a tight one-armed embrace. He was followed by Jasper who let go of Maya’s hand long enough to wrap both of his arms around her. And with that, she felt relieved. She had nothing to worry about, these were some of her best friends. She wasn’t alone.

“This is Miller, it’s his birthday,” Jasper yelled in her ear just loud enough so she could hear his voice over the sound of the music.

Clarke held out her hand but was surprised when she was pulled into a warm hug. “Happy Birthday, Miller,” she yelled in his ear as she returned his embrace. They’d met a few times, but surely not enough to be hugging.

She shrugged it off with the fact that he was probably completely wasted and didn’t really know who she was. It wasn’t really abnormal when being at a party with Monty. One glass of his moonshine was enough to give you a blackout.

Scanning the room Clarke’s eyes landed on Bellamy standing in the corner of the room. He was laughing at something, the corners of his mouth forming grin lines. He looked even better than she’d remembered and with that Clarke needed a drink.

She made her way into the kitchen avoiding any type of eye contact with him. If she wanted to talk to him she’d have to be a little drunk. Drunk Clarke had a confidence beyond compare. It was her favorite part about being drunk though, even if she didn’t quite feel that way the day after.

“Clarke.” She felt two arms wrap around her from behind, scaring her enough that she nearly spilled her drink.

Turning towards the voice she found herself face to face with Finn. It took every ounce of strength not to slap the smug look off his face as he stared back at her. Instead, she weakly smiled ignoring the desperation in his appearance as she tried to move past him.

He grabbed her forearm, tightening his grip on her. “Clarke. I found you.”

Clarke could smell the intoxication on his breath, a distinct odor coming from his body. And she wanted more than anything to get away.

“It was nice seeing you, Finn. I’ve got to go.” She tried to pull her arm from his grip, but he immediately pulled her back.

“No. Don’t leave. You can’t leave.” Finn leaned forward, cornering Clarke against the kitchen counter. And she felt more uncomfortable than ever.

This was the man she once loved. The man she thought she loved at least. And now, now he was a mess. But he wasn’t her mess to clean up anymore.

Clarke pushed back, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Then after a beat, she felt Finn release her arm and a large person step between them. She was almost too scared to open her eyes.

But it wasn’t until she heard a voice, _his voice_ , that her eyes snapped open. All the blood leaving her body.

“I believe she said she had to go.” And Clarke felt her insides all twitch, a shock of electricity coursing through her body. His voice was deep, deeper than she’d expected. It was _hot_. “So I suggest you leave her alone.”

And at that, she felt her insides combust completely. Every inch of her wanting nothing more than to fall to her knees. Her body was just ready to implode.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Finn make his way out of the kitchen, Bellamy protectively standing in front of her watching him leave. Once he was out of sight Bellamy turned towards Clarke. There was a sympathetic look in his eyes.

And that look was enough to drive Clarke insane, but if she wanted him she’d need to play it cool. Sure, she could do that.

“Hey you’re in my psych class, right?” And Clarke immediately began to mentally yell at herself. Every part of her screaming on the inside. She repeated her words to herself. _Hey you’re in my psych class, right?_ Could she say anything stupider? No thank you, nothing. Just how obvious could she be?

Bellamy weakly smiled, awkwardly winking down at her. “Yeah, you’re hot as fuck.” And the words were out of his mouth before he could even process them. He began to mentally curse at himself quickly mumbling incoherently to cover up his own stupidity. “I mean...yeah Clarke, right?”

Clarke bit down on the inside of her cheek, the excitement almost impossible to keep down. “Yeah, Clarke Griffin. Nice to meet you…” She let her words run off allowing him time to respond. She had the upper hand and she wasn’t going to let it go.

“Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” He nervously took a large swig of his moonshine trying to wash down the word vomit. He was a little drunk, but he was never the type to speak without a filter.

But this girl, she did things to him. Things no other girl could. She made him feel nervous like he had something to lose. But really if she rejected him he’d just might lose his mind. He’d been eyeing her for weeks trying to figure out what he’d say if she ever gave him the time of day. He never imagined that she actually would.

Girls like that never went for guys like him. At least not in real life.

“Care to dance?” Clarke threw her head back downing the rest of her drink before taking his hand and dragging him towards the center of the living room with the rest of the dancing college students she’d never seen.

And before Bellamy knew it he was being dragged away. She didn’t even give him the chance to respond. But deep down he wouldn’t have been able to say no. Not to that face. Not to those eyes. She was breathtaking and Bellamy felt every inch of him begging for more.

Clarke raised her hands in the air as she danced in front of Bellamy. The alcohol was hitting her faster than she’d expected. She felt lightheaded, but she felt better than ever. She danced as close to Bellamy as possible without completely throwing herself at him, her eyes not once leaving his.

After a few beats, Bellamy took her hands, taking control of the situation. His hips moved in sync with hers, the two of them dancing in the middle of the room as if no one was watching. Their eyes were locked on each other.

Bellamy was definitely not the dancing type. Normally he’d never be caught dead dancing whether that was alone or even with a pretty girl. But it was Clarke. And Clarke Griffin was no ordinary girl, she was astounding.

She was the type of girl that’d make him want to do all the things he hated. The stupidest part was, he barely even knew her. Sure, he’d asked around about her since he’d laid eyes on her in their psychology class, but there was so much more left to know.

They danced long enough that everyone around them began to file out, the party slowly dying down. Once his attention was brought back to his friends staring at him from across the room he pulled himself back to reality. He pulled Clarke into his chest, holding her in place by her waist.

They stood in silence, their eyes incapable of leaving the others. They were both completely breathless. Bellamy leaned closer, his face so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” She felt his breath run down her neck. Her throat grew too dry to respond, all she could manage was a simple nod. “Meet me by the elevator in 10 minutes.”

He released her waist allowing her to gather herself together. Clarke had been flustered before, but right now she was just hot and bothered. Shaking her thoughts away she made her way back towards the kitchen to grab a drink when she felt an arm pull back.

“ _Oh my god_ . Clarke Griffin.” Raven wasn’t the enthusiastic type unless she was drunk. Right now she was _extremely_ drunk. “Tell me what happened. Right now.”

Clarke replayed everything in her head. It all seemed like a dream, almost too good to be true. “Well, Finn was here.”

“ _Finn_.” The disgust was clear in Raven’s voice as she nearly choked on her drink, her eyes narrowing down on Clarke.

“Yeah. He was drunk and wanted to talk. But Bellamy stopped him before anything got too bad.” And she couldn’t help but smile at herself, goosebumps spreading across her body.

“Oooo a knight in shining armor?” Raven winked at her, a satisfying hum vibrating through her chest.

“Something like that.” Clarke took a sip of water in an attempt to sober herself up, but it was like the afterburn of the alcohol in her throat was making it impossible to wash it down. “I don’t know, he’s just...amazing.”

“Oh, you’ve got it so bad. I knew it. _I knew it_ .” She waved her arms in the air before wrapping Clarke in a tight embrace. “You’re _so_ getting laid tonight.”

And with that she left finding her way back to Wells, allowing Clarke a chance to catch her breath. It was like everything around here was spinning, really she couldn’t even stand herself up straight anymore. It was all coming to be so much. She was completely overwhelmed with emotions she couldn’t quite process.

It wasn’t until she felt herself staring up at the ceiling that she’d realized her body had given out beneath her, but for some reason, she hadn’t hit the ground. She lied her head back, closing her eyes as she felt her body being carried away.

She didn’t have the energy or really even the strength to fight back. Her eyes fluttered open occasionally to see a man carrying her, but she couldn’t quite make out who.

It wasn’t until she woke up the next morning that she felt her heart drop completely. Staring down at her clothes she found herself in a large maroon t-shirt. Her head was pounding and she couldn’t seem to figure out where she was.

The room was fairly clean, the bed smelled divine. It smelled familiar, far too familiar. Lying back she smelled the sheets once more, the scent of cologne taking over her senses. And it was all coming back to her.

“Morning, Princess.” A voice, _his voice_. Clarke covered herself with the sheets once more, the realization settling in.

“Look it’s not what you think.” Bellamy set down a small tray on the desk, waving his hands in front of him. Carefully moving forward, almost as if he was scared. “I didn’t change you last night. Actually, _you_ did.”

Clarke stared back completely distressed, running her hands through her hair as she tried to remember the remainder of her night. “Tell me. What happened?”

“Well we were going to go out to eat, but you passed out in the kitchen. Luckily I was there and caught you before you got hurt. So, I brought you here so you’d be safe.” Bellamy pressed his lips into a hard line in hope that he wouldn’t have to tell her anything else.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at him challenging his expression.

“After I brought you in here I went out and ordered some food so that you wouldn’t go to sleep hungry and well…” He tilted his head to the side, rubbing the back of his neck carefully.

Clarke felt like she was going to scream. What could she have possibly done? Did she sleep with him?

“Well, when I came back you were half naked. You were half naked and you wanted me to _ring your bells_.” Bellamy bit back his laugh, the memory now seeming as better than ever.

He could see the embarrassment settle in as Clarke’s shoulder slumped over. He stepped closer to the edge of the bed grabbing her foot from above the covers.

“It was funny. _You_ were funny.” He flashed a wide smile in her direction, the wave of relief visibly changing her expression. “I really had fun last night. We should do it again sometime.”

“Maybe when I’m not drunk off of Monty’s moonshine.” Clarke laughed earning a soft chuckle in return.

He was smart, by far the most beautiful man she’d ever seen, and an absolute gentleman. He was perfect, but to him so was she.

 


End file.
